Star Trek Voyager English
by CaptainDennis
Summary: Voyager leaves to help Neelix in the Delta Quadrant


Star Trek Voyager

I'm not very well in translting and writing in english so there might be mistaces in the story I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights of Star Trek**

8.01 The Reunion

It was 2 years since Voyager was home on earth and most of the crew was promoted. Janeway became an Admiral, Chakotay had to sudy if he wanted to be an Captain because he ones was a Maquies. Harry went to his girlfriend and later they married, there now expecting their first child. Seven dicided not to work and see how she would fit in but after a while she got bored and went to work on Deep Space Nine. B'elanna and Tom dicided to live in Australia where Tom got the work he wanted so much, B'elanna would stay home to take care of Miral their child. The Doctor was upgraded and was almost human except for the fotons and forcefields that keep him apart. Tuvok went directly to his family to recover from his desease.

Janeway

You have an incoming message..

"Put it trough" said a woman's voice

"Ah Admiral how are you today?" said the Doctor

"Very well what can I do for you Doctor?"

"Well it seems that you have missed you medical exame, again, so I thougt that it would be a good idiea to come to you. I will be right there. Docter out."

"Wait a minute I have a...." But the transmision already ended.

Janeway lay down on her couch and read a book. Half an ouer later there was someone in front of the door. "Come in" It was the Doctor, after the medical exame they sat down and talked about the last two years. Before the Doctor leaved he told Janeway that Admiral Forest wanted to talk to her, so Janeway went to Starfleet headquarters.

"Admiral Janeway I have bad news for you" Admiral Forest said "We have recieved a destres call from your friend Neelix, it seems that he is in trouble, I will let you hear the message.

"Hello Starfleet, I'm the Talexian Neelix and i'm a friend of Captain Janeway and this message is ment for her, i don't have much time so i will keep it brief, sinds Voyager left the Delta Quadrant there've been lots of trouble here. We've been attacked a couple of times and we don't know how long we can hold them back, so i would.... "We're under attack!" a voice on the background said. "Well as you here i'm out of time. Neelix Out.

"We have to help Neelix., i'm the one who left him behind." Janeway said

"That's accectly why i wanted to speak to you, Starfleet is prepared to send Voyager out again, we've upgraded it completely, but there is one problem there aren't a lot of people who want to go to the Delta Quadrant, so I wanted to ask you if you want to take temporary control of Voyager."

"Of course I will, I'll be one my way contacting my old crew, good bye Admiral."

"Good bye Admiral Janeway"

Chakotay

Chakotay just finished his study when Janeway contacted. In the year he studied he realised how happy he was that he wasn't a Maquies anymore. Chakotay wanted to help Neelix and accepted to go to the Delta Quadrant again. He diceded to call B'elanna who lived with Tom himself. Chakotay and Janeway whould see eachother in 10 days.

B'elanna and Tom

B'elanna was just replicating some food for Mira when Chakotay contacted her. "B'elanna how are you and Tom?" Chakotay asked

"Very good, Tom is very happy with his new job and i'm enjoying my free time with Mira."

"Well the reason I contacted you is that Admiral Janeway is going to the Delta Quadrant again to help Neelix and she wanted to know if you two would join us, and of course she understands if you don't want to."

"Well I will have to talk with Tom about this first Chakotay B'elanna out."

When Tom arrived that evening they talked about it. Tom reacted very different than B'elanna expected. "Of course I would love to go to Voyager again, I like the job I have now but I miss Voyager."

"Yes i miss Voyager to but we have a child now Tom we have to think of Mira, and I don't think we're responsible parents if we brought her to the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay said if we wanted to go to Voyager we had to come to Janeways apartment in 10 days." B'elanna said.

"Well you're right about Mira, I think it's better if we would stay here."

The Doctor

"Hello Janeway, what did I deserve to get a call from you?, you don't want an Medical exame don't you?"

"No Doctor I have a question for you, do you want to go back with me again into the Delta Quadrant to help Neelix?" Janeway asked.

"Go back into the Delta Quadren for Neelix, i've got much better things to do, I wass upgraded with the knowledge of 10 new famous doctors i'm inreplaseble here."

"But think about it Docter if we do go to the Delta Quadrent. This time we will be prepared we will have more time so you can explore new diseases explore other civilizations, when we got back you would be even more inreplaseble then you are already, if you want to go meet me at my home in 10 days."

"If I might ask, how are you planning to reach the Delta Quadrent?"

"I don't know yet, but we will find a way." Janeway said.

Tuvok

"Come in" Tuvok said.

"Hey Tuvok how are you?" Janeway asked.

"I'm very well Admiral I completly recovered from my disease."

"I'm glad but I have a question for you. Do you want to go back with me to the Delta Quadrant to help Neelix? After a wile Tuvok answered.

"Yes I will join you."

Harry

When Harry heared about teh problems with Neelix he was shocked, he told Janeway that how much he wanted to help Neelix he just couldn't because he just married and was expecting his first child. But he promisid to look around for people who wanted to go to The Delta Quadrent.

Seven

Janeway already contacted Seven, who agread to go along, because she thought Deep Space Nine wasn't exciting enough, and because she didn't have a good relation with Captain Sisko because of his problems with the Borg. Meanwhile Seven would search for a way to reach the Delta Quadrant.

10 Days later....

It was 16.00 hours and in Janeways apartment were Tuvok, Chakotay, The Doctor and a lot of other people. There were also people who rigisterd to go along, in total there were now 80 people who were going to the Delta Quadrant. That was hardly enough to run Voyager. A few minutes later Harry contacted Janeway to tell here hew found another 10 people. 15 minutes later 3 people entered the room, B'elanna, Tom along with Mira dicided to go with Voyager and help Neelix. Mira now was 2 years and could walk and talk a little.

A few days later Voyager departed and went to Deep Space Nine to take Seven of Nine along with them. Seven told Janeway that she had recovered a decoded transmission from the Cardesians that said that they had heard a rumor about a Wormhole that leads to the Delta Quadrant, but acording to them the wormhole wasn't detactible for now used sensors.

"Welcome to the Uss Voyager" Admiral Janeway said.

"On our mission whe will find a Wormhole ore another way to the Delta Quadeant and eventualy find a way to help Neelix who is our Ambasador and is in trouble. i'm warning you that it won't be an easy mission and that it's also dangerous. Although Voyager is prepared to go to the Delta Quadrant it the DQ is still a dangerous place. For this journey i'm your Captain and I hope we will have a nice time together."

"Alright everybody report to your stations we are about to depart."

Janewat puched her combadge "Janeway to Seven, I want you to recalibrate the sensors and scan for a Wormhole that leads to the Delta Quadrant.

Voyager left Deep Space Nine and begins it's journey to help Neelix.

Next time:

Seven finds a potential Wormhole but when Janeway arrives in Astrometrics Seven is gone.

I'm translating the story's from my Dutch versions, so if you are Dutch you can read more stories of Star Trek Voyager because i first write them in Dutch and later translate them in English.


End file.
